Shallow Sleep
by Yun Akuma
Summary: “I love you Uchiha Sasuke” I whispered in his ear before I closed my eye for finishing end… NaruSasu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Song. **

**A/N: Hey, Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this kind a boring story I have for you. Yeah I'm sorry for not posting it yesterday but I couldn't quite finish it but here it is! Do please review and tell me if you like it or hate it, pretty please, and the song isn't mine but by an artist names Hyde, I think. Anyway hope you enjoy, and once again Happy late X-Mas and New Years to come!

* * *

**

**Title: Shallow Sleep**

**Summary: "I love you Uchiha Sasuke" I whispered in his ear before I closed my eyes for finishing end… (NaruSasu)**

"_**I just saw you  
Beyond the course of time  
A room that we once shared  
But my memory's a haze  
Forgetting what was said"**_

Trickle of snow passing through the breeze making my skin shiver but I endure is since today I know is my last day. Truthfully, I've been waiting for this day to come. I lived too much through this pain that supposedly these worthless and endless lists of pills are to take this suffering away. When in truth it doesn't at all, only brings me drowsiness making me only long to for eternal sleep. But in truth, _'he'_ was my true medicine, where all the pain, hard breathing, etc were to disappear when I was with him.

We've been friends for so long, that it takes moment or should I say minutes for me to remember when we met. The silent dreams we spoke of to each other yet mine is to disappear soon before my hands can reach. Every one thought wrong when I made it through the months I was to be in my death bed and now they see me walking through the hallways of the college with a grin on my face.

Yet now I know I won't even reach to graduate even my first degree of being doctor wanting so much to end this blasted disease. Still here I am, once standing proudly to now almost wanting to crawl on this cold ground but I won't crawl because I'm proving to _'him'_ I'm strong, yet its all an illusion.

I can't help but to cough. The cough that makes me bend over with my arms wrapping themselves around my hurting stomach where my eyelids shut themselves in painful squeeze where quite tears trail down afterwards. There before me is a present of dark liquid from this jinxing curse of mine.

I'm not scared to see this ink like heavy substance anymore. After all I've seen it many times in my bathroom sink where now probably the stains can't come out for all I know.

Instead of walking to my aunt Tsunade house, whom now is probably quivering in her drunken state. Or maybe I should have gone to Iruka-sensei's house but than again Kakashi could be there, keeping him company from the lonely Christmas to come.

In all I haven't told anyone about my blood lose nowadays, not even _'him'_ who probably will beat the shit into my supposedly empty crack-head. Because of that reason, I've been getting fainting spells more than usual. I don't want to hurt their hopes, happiness most of all their life they need to live peacefully without me interfering.

Doctors knew, my guardians knew, and even I knew that death was close behind me just waiting to take his/her scythe just to cut my soul from this dieing shell many call corpse. In all everyone knew I had this, what I treasure most is that _'he' _tries so hard to treat me like everyone else, not giving me any indication of handicap. For that I praise '_him'_ everyday when lay in my bed, while hoping Kami give me the strength to just live one day without pain, and every time I'm shot down from that wish.

The only thing I can do now is sigh, feeling the cool frozen like kisses of the heavens touch my feverish forehead making me want to just get handful of snow, bury it in my face. With each step I take the crunching snow underneath my shoes make me laugh lightly like a child once more before I got to this predicament.

With heavy hand do I push my blond hair away from my eyes, looking at the park where parents gently chime they're children to be careful and to play nice. There was one of my dreams right in front of me, which made my heart clench painfully seeing how the man laughed happily with his daughter on his shoulders while his partner stood beside him carrying the now tired younger looking boy.

How long have I wished to have someone next to me just to have a child or two and to come out in late December just to enjoy moment of love within the family? I don't dare to even answer my own question; I walk away from the scene…like I always do.

In moments do I now notice myself standing in park's entrance where someone shouts my name towards the right. I turn my head to only collide with snowball from fifteen year old brunette with long scarf wrapped around him he laughed at his prank.

He now is bending down clutching his stomach from the supposedly humorous antics; he now stands up to face me with toothy grin. I can't help but to smile as well, before letting my leather covered glove hand throw the surprising snowball making him screech in surprise.

"Aww, boss, you didn't have to hit that hard!" he cries to me making me laugh as we walk down the street where busy cars are now disappearing by the minute.

"Stop complaining Konohamaru . It wasn't even hard hit, yeah brat" I tease before getting hit on the upper arm as he glares angrily at me making me pat his head which earns me another few yells. Yes, the good little friend I have who always comes to visit me no matter what the season is yet it's just another life I'm ruining from living peacefully.

"Hey Naruto? Naruto! Can you hear me yeah big crack-head?" he questions to me making me blink few times to look at him. I smile innocently before dragging him along with me down the street as he questions me about my blackout moment but I quickly change the subject.

"Come on Konohamaru lets go get some hot chocolate," I suggested making his eyes shine with happy glee knowing he loved the hot liquid which might I add makes the worry glint in his eyes disappear. We walk down the streets as we talk about his school, his friends and the evil teachers whom supposedly hate him only respect him for being the son of the mayor. I can't help but to smile lightly seeing Konohamaru so bright, I see the worry glint in his eyes for each step he takes does he glance my way.

"What wrong?" I ask him out of the blue where we now are heading towards his grandfather's house. I glance his way looking at his frozen mid-step, his bangs covering his eyes not daring to look at my own.

"Why do you ask that boss?" he instead asks making me frown before I kneel slightly to his watering eyes. With easy do I brush salty water away, I look at his worried eyes looking in to my own sad ones. "Is it because of me are you cry, brat?" I tease lightly before I know it; I'm holding him in my arms as he cries upon my chest.

"Why! Why are you sick Naruto? Why couldn't someone else be sick instead of you!" he screams in muffles making me but feel ashamed of myself by those very that I ask at times to myself, why me? Why am I suffering with this cancer? But than again I'm but orphan who has no parents only an aunt who I hardly see because of her job as doctor. Always alone would I sit in the living room with few toys surrounding me…still it wasn't enough for me.

Quietly do I rub soft soothing circles on his back as his sniffles resided into nothing. "Konohamaru listen to me," I whisper making him look up to me, he wiped his few tears.

"Don't blame anyone for my cancer, don't say those words because dieing must come to me and I accept it. Everyone around me knows that one day…I'll disappear so I want you to promise me one thing" I spoke making him tighten his hold around my waist as I held my almost little brother to me. "Don't cry, when its that day, otouto of mine" I whispered softly into his ear as he nodded.

"I promise…aniki" he answered in shaky voice, I brush away those salty waters from his cheeks, I couldn't help but to clench my teeth feeling my hands shake in utter pain, quickly I let Konohamaru go, placing my hands in my pockets. His dark brown eyes he wipes away not noticing my distress, which I'm utterly thankful for and I seeing his smile makes me almost forget the pain.

Before I realize it, my hands being pulled by the hyper teen of brother I could finally have in the end, together we run down the sidewalk, people watching as we two idiots are running on the frozen like ground. In minutes we reach grandfather's apartment building he owns. Funny thing about it was, I used to live here, everything revolves around this small little sturdy complex I still do call home.

Snow piles were on the stair's rail keeping many save from slipping, there in lobby we were greeted by smell of hot chocolate, from the corner of my eyes did I see the tiny drool escaping my otouto's lips seeing the warm substance. A warm chuckles makes me smile seeing the old man that could be my grandpas sits there holding black cup with tiny snowman, he blows the steamy waves away in to the cold air.

"Hello Naruto, how's school coming?" he greets me making me bite my cheek as I smile nervously, as his dark eyes look at my fake happy ones.

"I'm doing good, Sarutobi just bit tired from school is all" I quickly respond making him nod, I see him stand slowly from his seat, his polished wood cane supports his slightly weak legs.

"Than come on in, get some hot chocolate with us, the company is always good in this Christmas coming were having with other friends to come, so what you say Naruto?" he pestered, till he reached me from arm lengths away making sigh through my nose before nodding.

Yes, the Christmas party that was for everyone, I almost forgotten was one day away, I felt my old man figure hand me cup of tea. He already knowing I couldn't drink heavy substance of chocolate too goodly because of my health, I quietly sat with them. Minutes ticked away, you know for this moment was something I didn't want to forget. Just spending it with these two people who I care was something I want to cherish, there we heard the sounds of laughter coming through the hallway opening.

In site was I tackled of bound of energy of my pink banshee that is my sister figure. Her long strands of pink hair tickle my nose, I hold her in my lap as she hugs me. "Naruto! I haven't seen you in days you, idiot!" she lectures me, I smile seeing her pale skin turn into light blush from her anger but than her emerald eyes suddenly flicker to concern, as she jumps from my lap.

Her hands checking me from head to toe to see if I had any bruises she might have done with her grand entrance. Oh yes, my other mother hen Sakura is but I love my mother hen. I feel her cold hand on my forehead, I bat it away, facing her concern eyes "Ne, Naruto are okay? You do feel like you have fever," she questions me, I dart my eyes to the cup of tea that's sitting innocently on the coffee table.

"I'm all right Sakura, just had warm cup of tea is all from grandpa is all" I smile at her making her nod, I glance back to see my other mother hen blond, who looked at me curiously before receiving a small hug instead of being squished.

"Ne, Naruto why haven't you come see me? I understand that you didn't want to see forehead girl over there but why me?" she teased receiving light punch from Sakura. Together they started they're own battle that I know would take a while but I heard light chuckle from behind. I almost fell out of my chair, seeing _"him"_ there.

"Hello, dobe" he greets me before sitting by me on the couch. His jet black hair combed flawlessly even though it does look like duck butt hair. He wears simple black sweater making his milky skin stand out more, pair of tight black skinny jeans fit his form perfectly. But what draws me more to him is those supposedly cold eyes of his shining brightly of amusement, yet those eyes show so much but hide so many things within them.

"Hello, teme" I greeted back to receive a smirk, his hands holds tiny cup of Sarutobi is giving out to us. Yet this truly is memorable day, but as I want to reach out for the cup of tea I hide my hands as I feel them shake with pain. I want to cry out but, I merely stand up quickly, "I'll be back, just got use the restroom" once I pass the corner do I run as fast as I can to the bathroom.

"_**I gently held out my hand  
And in that perfect moment  
You disappeared - I lost you over again"**_

I close the oak door behind me, I hold back the cry that's eating at my throat. Its sickening how I have to resolve into hiding, I let my leaned body slide against the wall. My head leans to the side, I could hear my heart thumping painfully, I let the cold of the wall give me some comfort. I can't help but to breath short pants, but the shivers in my hands won't go away.

Before I can stop myself, my arms tighten around my waist as I force myself to vomit what ever I have left in my stomach. the stench is unpleasant as I flush the toilet, noticing the tiny blood drops on the marble floor. I grab piece of paper from the roll, I wipe away the tiny drops I have left upon my chin. I feel my back fall back on the wall behind me, my legs bending slightly, with tiredness do I throw the soiled paper but it barely goes few inches away from me. God, I feel dizzy from where I sit. My eyes lids begin to shut, I hear distant banging. Yet I don't dare to move, its too tiring now.

"Naruto!" I hear from distant someone yelling my name…but why does it sound so desperate? This voice…it sounds so familiar but why, can't I respond? Why can't I move my arms or legs now? Is it too late to do anything? Before I can tell, what was happening, I felt hands touching face with effort did I open them only to face concerned gray eyes. But in seconds my sight was too dizzy to see making me, close my eyes lids, and just forget everything and letting the darkness cover me in its tempting arms…

"_**In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you  
Just how I remembered  
Brimming with tenderness  
And somewhere in the calm  
A feeling that nothing had ever changed  
Your presence close beside me till I wake"**_

Everything is so dark you know…and I felt so weak. There was nothing but emptiness, I felt the warmth upon my right arm. Yet I didn't dare to move it from where I was. I know its warm, soft, but somehow I can't hear what this person is saying to me. It was sad sounds was all I can distinguish from afar, for something wasn't right. This person…why was he/she here? There was something wet hitting upon my feverish skin, and I didn't like it. Was this person crying but why? I didn't like how this person sounded, it kept repeating my name in silent chant as though begging me to wake up. I was too tired to wake up thought, I wanted to sleep…but the voice wouldn't stop.

With effort do I open my sleepy eyes to face a mob of black by my arm. With glance do I see I'm in my apartment's room, I notice that Tsunade was here by the look of seeing medicine and notes on the bed's side wooden table. I see the mob of black hair move upwards, I don't dare to face Sasuke. But the pressure on my arm is what makes me turn back, I don't dare to look in his eyes. The dripping warm water keeps sprinkling on my hand, there goes the voice that woke me up.

"Stupid dobe! Why did you stop drinking your medicine! You know its dangerous if you keep ignoring them when you have to drink them or else you'll get sicker!" he rants on his eyes flickering between angry and concern. Did I cause him to worry for me?

I frown and look away not wanting to see his face. I don't want to see those tears that are dripping down his face, I don't want him to yell just useless things to me. I know its dangerous…that's the point I stop drinking that crap.

"Dammit Uzumaki, don't just ignore me like that! Have you even realized how everyone reacted when we had to knock down the door to find you covered in your own blood!" I didn't dare want to imagine that moment. I felt the hold on my arm tighten making me glance towards him, to see his eyes so lost with tears.

"Naruto are you even fucking listening to what I'm saying, dobe?" which made me chuckle dryly as I bat his hand away that was holding mine, silently I sat up slightly. I let my head hung low, not daring to look up to him, "I don't want to imagine or realize anything Sasuke." I answered him truthfully. I felt the bed slump down with the pressure of another body, I felt his body close to mine.

"I'm tired…so damn tired already and I'm sorry but I don't regret not drinking that crap anymore. Beside," I finished, I raised my head to meet his confused eyes. "I'm already going die soon…just let me go" I finished curtly making him glare angrily at me.

"I'm not going let you die, Uzumaki" he growled out making me smile and I let my head lean back slightly. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. "What are you laughing about, dobe? You think its funny to die and just because you don't want to drink your medicine!" Sasuke pesters on.

"Because Sasuke, I can't go on anymore. All I ask for is to let me go…" I finished off where strike of pain came across my cheek. I raised my hand to my right cheek, feeling the burning skin and inside of my mouth could I taste the coppery taste with my tongue.

"Shut up! Or I'll fucken make you Naruto…don't talk about that stupid crap!" I merely looked at him in shock but I smiled, I rubbed my cheek, and I grabbed his arm where I pulled him close to me. I guess it was surprise because he sat still, his head laying on my shoulder, while I laid my head on his own. Yes, this was comfortable position. I felt him jump over my parted legs to sit between mine, like we always did when we were younger.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke" I whispered in his ear, he only held me by the waist, not daring to move, and I leaned back on the bed's board, bringing him with me. We sat there for what seemed like forever till I felt the warm drops of his, when I tried to look back he wouldn't let me see him. He just held tighter on waist, he mumbled few words, that I could comprehend, till his voice was louder.

"_**I just saw you  
A moment far too brief  
Before the daylight came  
But my heart is beating fast  
Perhaps we'll meet again"**_

"Stupid dobe…don't you realize how much everyone needs you…_especially me_" he whispered softly the last part and I all I could to answer him was hug him tighter. I couldn't let him go, I didn't want to let him go now. I felt him try to pull away, and I let him. His face so close to mine, those distant like gray orbs of his looking into my own pained ones. Neither of us dare to move…I was too afraid to even breath…I didn't want to risk anything, but everything changed. His eye lids fluttered close, I felt those wet, slightly dried lips touch my own disgusting ones. In moments did I close my own eyes, not wanting to do nothing but to feel him even if it was regret he would have later on.

There was spark I felt in my heart, but it wasn't of pain like before. It was nice…something that made me want to feel over and over again. Soon those lips parted my own making us both open our eyes, neither of us wanting to say anything, and I saw the slight blush on cheeks should I dare say that adorable smile. But than I saw realization came to him, he let me go, trying to push me away but I couldn't let him go. I saw how his eyes darted away from my own, the nervousness he felt I couldn't help but to feel too. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean….I mean…I" but I didn't let him finish as I brought his face towards mine. There I silenced him, not wanting him to feel like a fool when I was too.

It was moment I didn't need to hear words. I didn't need to know anything. I just wanted to feel Sasuke. Just Sasuke I wanted right now. I let my tongue trace his slightly chapped lips that were pressed against my own. He gasped in surprise, feeling me at that moment but I was more surprised feeling his own tongue shyly touch my own. I smiled before parting, not wanting to lose the barely breath I had. Our forehead touched, embarrassment showing on our faces. "Wow," was all Sasuke whispered to me, his eyes shut close but I saw the smile on his face.

"Yes, wow" I whispered back to him making him flutter his eyes open. Our eyes meant, before he titled his head slightly and our lips meant once more. This time I traced my tongue on his lips, he parted them shyly, and I dart my tongue within the depths of his mouth. He tasted deliciously, like vanilla and dash of chocolate…my tongue trace his mouth not wanting to miss a single thing as I mapped it out. Than lastly do I touch my tongue with his in shy manner taking him seconds to react before touching his own tongue with mine. I hear him groan, as I wrap my tongue around his own and I coax him to come within my own mouth. Where I can't help but to grunt feeling him, our tongues touch slightly making us wither in pleasure. Yet we part, our breaths coming in pants from our adventure. But I chuckle, startling Sasuke to look at me but I give him light peck on his forehead.

Before I realize it, I'm pushed on the bed, Sasuke coaxing me to look at his sweater that's pulled somewhat upwards showing his tempting skin. I feel his cold hand touch my feverish skin of my stomach, but he pulls away making me thrust my hips up to meet his.

I hear him moan in ragged pleasure, his half lidded eyes meet mine, god…he's beautiful. There his hand pulls mine, making me touch his showing skin. Oh kami, does his skin feel so good, I can't help but to let my hand slide up his sweater, touching his flawless skin till it meets the tiny mound of flesh tit of his. With my forefinger, thumb do I squeeze the tiny mound, I hear the tiny gasp that escapes his lips, he makes his hips push down towards my own.

Damn, did it feel good feeling him push down on me. With my other hand, do I let it slide up his side, tracing the feminine curve sides, making him shudder more as I play with the tiny mound of his. I let my tired hand down, I saw his half lidded eyes stare in my own, but soon closed feeling the tiny pleasure as I play with his other tit that was left untouched.

Yes, he was site to behold, I let my hips thrust upwards meeting his own making, I hear his grunt in my actions. I let my hand slide out of his shirt, I saw his half lidded eyes stare in my own, I sat up slowly, wrapped my arms around his petite waist, and I drawled him closer making him part his legs to circle my own as his arms wrapped my neck. "God, Sasuke your…" I couldn't finish, feeling his finger trace my lips where his eyes glanced towards mine.

"Please Naruto" he whispered softly, I felt his hands pull my hands towards his forbidden skin. I shook my head…no I can't let him make a mistake like this. "No, Sasuke. This is a mis…"I was silenced by his fierce kiss that left my words hanging at the tip of my tongue. Those skillful soft hands of his slithered down my chest, unbuttoning each button that those slender fingers could find. I groaned feeling those cold fingers touch my skin, I thrust my hips to his getting groan to escape his throat as I kissed away the moan he couldn't let out. Within seconds do we part, the string of saliva hanging limply, my eyes watch as he licks it away from my tongue, "Naruto please…I need you now" he begs me, he let his body grind against my hard on groin. My hands grasp his hips pushing him away, he tumbles on his back on the bed and sit up to cover my body over his not wanting the world to see him.

"Hai, I'll make this the best night that you'll never forget Sasuke" I whispered huskily in his ear, as my hands trail down lightly the exposed skin that showing from his sweaters that's lifted partly. I let myself crawl back, till my face meets pale skin, my warm tongue touch's his cold milky skin.

"_**In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you  
Just how I remembered  
Brimming with tenderness  
And somewhere in the calm  
A feeling that nothing had ever changed  
Your presence close beside me till I wake"**_

I hear him thrust forward but I hold him down, I lick my way up, pushing the annoying fabric out of my way from the delicious skin, with my fingertips do I trail down below towards the lump that's rising within those tight jeans of his. There do I meet the dark brownish little tits of his, with flick of my tongue do I feel him shiver from the wetness I caused his tiny mound of flesh before I cover the right tit with my mouth. I suck like child of his tiny flesh, letting my tongue play with it till its now hard and red, I let the piece of flesh go, before playing with the other left out one.

His hands push me down, towards his tit, I suck harder on the flesh making him groan in this throat. Yes, I love that sound he makes. In seconds do I let the little tit go looking at my work, seeing how red and wet it is in the light of the room from the parted window. I rise up slightly, pulling the annoying fabric from his form, Sasuke raises his arms letting me pull he clothing off but he sits up slightly pulling my own buttoned shirt off to throw on the ground.

Our naked chest touch one another, my hands slide down his sensitive back, reaching to his buttoned pants. He tenses slightly feeling my hand go downwards, before I can redraw my hand he pushes himself, I meet frustrated gray orbs fill with lust and love? I let the thought go by me, I let my hand go down the clothing, I start to kiss his pale neck making him pull me closer towards his almost naked form. I give him tiny butterfly kisses, distracting him from feeling my hand trailing down his pants till I grasp the half harden groin. I hear the heartily moan rise his throat, his arms tightening around my neck, he tries to buck his hips down to feel the friction but I don't let.

"Damn it Naruto" he whines softly to me wanting me to move but I smirk at him as I lick his neck till I find in his right shoulder his sensitive spot. He moans as I lick it, with slow strokes do I give his shaft as I suck on the tender spot making him wither and moan in delight. I grunt, hearing him was so damn good, feeling the wet substance between my fingers wasn't doing anything good for my own as it hardened in pain in the tight place my poor groin laid hidden.

"Naruto…I'm…go…ing to…cum" he panted out I stopped all movement. He mewled in displeasure, his half lidded eyes stared at me as I pulled my hand out, licking the pre-cum that was sticky within my fingers. I saw his gray eyes widen seeing me lick the white cream from my fingers, I watched how his hands were tempting to go and finish the job but I stopped those sneaky hands of his. He mewled weakly at me, He thrust his hips upon my own making my hard on spark in pleasure as I grunted. He smiled wickedly as he tried to thrust his hips towards my own, I let his hands go to grab those pleasing hips of his.

"No, no Sasuke. Can't let you cum just yet my dear" I whispered hotly to him making his eyes harden in distresses, he let my hands unbutton those skinny jeans, pulling them away along with his gray boxers. There in all its delight was my prize. The nicely decorated manhood, leaking such tempting desert, I bend my head down but I grasped both wrists of his as my other hand held his tiny waist from bucking. I gave tiny lick tasting the salty flavor cream, I hear him gasp surprisingly, and I chuckle. Oh how delicious he truly looks right now, and I let my tongue trance down his upper shaft, down towards his hanging balls making him try buck to my tempting tongue. I tease him ever so cruelly, never once stopping but tasting him not wanting to miss a single thing at all.

I give soft butterfly kisses across his shaking thighs and I hear him beg me to stop, I don't dare to listen making him get harder if ever possible. I give last few kisses on the insides of his thighs before licking the slit of his groin ever so wistfully. I hear the long moan he dares to let out as he tries to be silent, I give quick suck on his tip, and I wait to catch the mewling of begging me to stop tormenting him.

I let his hands go, let my left hand grasp the throbbing organ in my hands, I set low rhythm making Sasuke buck in my hands till I cover the tip within my mouth. I swirl my tongue around, licking away the salty treat of mine, I put my right hand down to keep him from bucking in my mouth, and I deep throat him making him groan. God does he sound so good now, I let my treat go before taking it once again, as I suck on it before giving in to my friend's distress.

"_**I see you - until I wake from shallow sleep"**_

In seconds his slender fingers are twirled within my hair, pushing me downer, wanting nothing but release and I gave it long hard suck. There in moments do I receive my desert. The white cream filling me as I swallowed wholly its content before giving the soft member silent suck before releasing it. I rise up to meet drowsy looking gray eyes looking dazed before looking at me, he smiles before his eyes glance down towards the bulged of in my pants.

I see him lift himself up lazily, crawls back to go on to his knees, he cat like crawls to me, his fingers ever so tempting to get within my pants. I can't help but to gasp feeling him touch my chest with his cold fingers, his lips giving my lazy kisses on my neck distracting me slightly from feeling his other hand crawling up my thigh toward my bulge.

"Sasuke you don't have to do it if you don't want to" I quickly inform, and I breath in quickly feeling his slender fingers tracing me carelessly in timid touch. "Oh but I want to Naruto. I've waited too long to have you and I'm not going without tasting your treat" Sasuke whispered sultry in my ear giving me light bite on my ear. Oh God, is all I can think now feeling his hands slide in my pants, as the other unbuttons my jeans and giving them tug along with my orange boxers.

There he drops the clothing not caring where it could possibly go before looking at me pre-cum soaked member. I shiver seeing that red tongue of his lick his lips in delight before going down giving me long lick up my shaft.

"Oh Naruto you taste so deliciously," he thoughtfully informs me making me groan, as his mouth covers me. I try not to buck into that hot small mouth of his, my fingers clench painfully within the white sheets that are now tangling with out forms. I feel his tongue slowly trace me before giving me long hard suck, while those fingers raked themselves over my sensitive skin.

My teeth clenched not wanting to scream, but I couldn't contain the moan feeling him deep throat me. Yes, its felt good, my eyes were watering from the torment and pleasure he was giving me. I wanted to cry out in anger feeling that hot mouth of his unwrap itself around me, I saw him sit up and crawl over my chest to give me sloppy kiss. I dart my tongue in his feverish hot mouth of his, our tongues clashing between one another. Yet I know he loves to torment me as he parts away from, I notice how his eyes shine with lust…love?

"_**An artist without a brush  
Can't paint upon the canvas  
Without you here - there is no color  
A colorless landscape"**_

"Naruto…I want you to cum inside, please" he whispers softly in my ear, his arms ever so gently pull me closer to him as he sits on my lap. I can't help but to feel his once soft groin now getting hard as it touches my hard one, and his slim legs tighten they're hold around my waist. "Please…Naruto-kun" he begs me making my eyes close, feeling those shy lips of his give me butterfly kisses on my neck.

"You'll regret it, Sasuke" I replied making him chuckle before giving me tiny peck on my lips. "I'll never regret Naruto" was all that was said before I pushed him on the pillows, as I faced his aching cock. My hand is pulled towards his hot little mouth where my fingers are enclosed within him. I can't but to clench my feel and groan feeling my fingers being wrapped around that hot tongue of his, feeling his saliva coat me. Once my fingers are soaked to his desire, I position myself between his parted legs, seeing that virgin hole of his in front of me.

I let my soaked finger of his trail slightly around the outer ring making his skin shiver, before I let my forefinger enter him. I wanted nothing but to already bury myself in his tight ass, feeling how the muscles squeezed my finger, I quickly added the other making my "love" grunt feeling my fingers slowly part slightly in scissors movement. "Ohhh…Nar...uto" he pants out, almost cries out when I add another finger making him pant harder as I move them around as much as I can.

He pushes down on my fingers that are now pulling in and out of him, his eyes are shut close, and I see tears building from frustration. I pull my fingers out, see his blurry like eyes look at me, begging me to take him in that moment. He moves slightly upwards, positioning himself as I crawl over him and I sit myself in front, my member touching that hot hole of his. I life his legs up a bit, I position myself, his arms around my neck, waiting for the pain I knew would come. I bury myself slowly, watching his face gasp in surprise till Sasuke shuts his eyes as tears drip down his porcelain face but I don't stop till I'm fully inside him.

"_**In a shallow sleep I dreamt I was seeing you  
Just how I remembered  
Brimming with tenderness  
And somewhere in the calm  
A feeling that nothing had ever changed  
Your presence close beside me till I wake"**_

His nails withdraw themselves from flesh, I bring Sasuke up for kiss, distracting him from feeling the pain. Our tongue dance with one another slowly, I begin to move myself from him part way till I push back, I grunt feeling the hot muscles squeezing me. He pushes back with pain, and we begin to move with one another, till I hear him cry out. "Oh god, Naruto!" he cries in my ear, as I hit his prostrate, I smirk lightly, I lay him down on the pillows and dig myself further in him, hitting the same spot each time. My eyes can't help but to adore the sight of him withering in pain where I keep hitting his special place and hearing him call my name in that voice. God! Does he even know how I'm feeling now?

"Naruto…I'm going…to…cum!" he cries to me, I nod as I raise myself slightly to pound into him harder, wanting him to scream my name at the top of his lungs… I don't want for him not to forget me. I feel his muscles squeeze me as his releases, his white cum covered both our stomach and I hear him scream my name at the top of his lungs making me release as well. I give low groan, as I scream his name as I cum within him. I feel so empty now…my body feels heavier than before, Sasuke's arms pull me down upon his chest. I close my eyes, hear the now receding heart of his go into slow rhythm.

"I love you Naruto…" he breathes out sleepily making me still for moment, I give silent kiss on his neck. With effort do I lift myself up, and I pull out of him, I lay next him as he lies his head upon my shoulder. Sasuke's arms encircle me, I wrap my own around his slightly feverish body and pull him closer as I rest my head in his shoulder. I breath in his unique vanilla scent, I can hear his small breath come in even, knowing he was falling asleep.

At that moment does my body feel so tired…I don't dare close my eyes just yet. My tired arms pull up the covers, wrapping my special person from winter's cold grasp that filters in now after our adventure. What is hard now is knowing that it'll be my last time with this beautiful person. I breath in scent with the final energy I have in this now dying mold of clay which is my body. I press gentle kiss on his forehead, not daring to move him away from me. My eyes begin to water. The realization that I did get my final wish. To have one day without feeling pain. Even though today was the worst out of all the days, I had this moment…where I felt normal for once. And it was all with my medicine.

Yes, my medicine Uchiha Sasuke. I couldn't even get the chance to say, so many things. Perhaps its true what they say these days…that actions speak louder than words could ever say. With final breath that I can get through this body, do I say what I longed to say to this wonderful person who I know deserves more than I could ever. I hope…no I'll make sure even if its my dying wish. is that he has perfect life he deserves. I lay my head next to his., wrap my arms tighter around him and whispers the last message I can ever give him before my breath withers away like I showed him tonight…

"_I love you Uchiha Sasuke," _I whispered in his ear before I closed my eyes for finishing end of this life of pain but in the end I had one last goodbye and it was the person whom I wanted to be near with…

"_**I see you… shallow sleep"**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
